Zoysiagrasses (Zoysia spp.) are in a genus of warm-season, C4 monocots native to Pacific Rim countries with climatic extensions of up to 50° latitude. Among the 11 zoysiagrass species identified, three have been grown as turfgrasses in the United States since the 1930s: Japanese Lawngrass (Z. japonica Steud.), Manilagrass [Z. matrella (L.) Merr.], and Mascarenegrass [Z. pacifica (Goudsw.) M. Hotta & Kuroi] (Halsey, 1956; Engelke and Anderson, 2003). These three species are collectively referred to as zoysiagrass. The somatic chromosome number for the genera is uniformly 2n=4x=40 (Forbes, 1952, Yaneshita et al., 1999). Zoysiagrass cultivars readily cross with other grasses within the species, as well as other species within the genus (Forbes, 1952; Hong and Yeam, 1985). Speciation primarily is attributed to geographic distribution and floral nicking.
Zoysiagrass is recognized for its tolerance to heat and salt, pest resistance, and low maintenance requirements (Fry and Huang, 2004). For adaptation in the upper south and middle portions of the United States, freezing tolerance is a limiting factor. The transition zone for turfgrass adaptation can be characterized as a unique region bordered on the north from Maryland through eastern Kansas. The southern borders of North Carolina and Tennessee (Dunn and Diesburg, 2004) define the southern extent of the region. Whether or not a particular warm-season turfgrass species or cultivar will perform well in the transition zone is usually determined by its ability to persist through the coldest of winters.
Since the release of ‘Meyer’ in 1952 (unpatented, Grau and Radko, 1951), it has been the principal cultivar used in the transition zone, primarily because of its excellent freezing tolerance. However, it has slow establishment and recuperative rates (Fry and Dernoeden, 1987), relatively shallow rooting depth and below-average drought avoidance capability (Marcum et al., 1995), and is susceptible to some pests, including the fungal disease large patch (Rhizoctonia solani Kühn) (Green et al., 1993) and zoysiagrass mite (Eriophyes zoysiae Baker, Kono, and O'Neill) (Reinert et al., 1993).
The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of zoysiagrass named ‘DALZ 0102’ with unknown parentage. ‘DALZ 0102’ is a clonal selection made from a germplasm nursery established in Dallas, Tex. ‘DALZ 0102’ was originally evaluated under the designation TAES 4436. ‘DALZ 0102’ was evaluated at 17 distinct locations in 16 states. Plugs measuring 4 cm2 were planted on 30 cm centers at each site in plots measuring 1.5 m2.
‘DALZ 0102’ is a medium-coarse textured, highly rhizomatous, vegetatively propagated clone of a Z. japonica seedling with excellent turf quality, comparable cold hardiness to ‘Meyer’ as well as superior establishment rate and recuperative ability to that of ‘Meyer’. ‘DALZ 0102’ is suitable for use as a warm season turfgrass for residential and commercial lawns, parks, and golf courses in the transition zone of the United States in sunny or moderately shaded areas where turf quality, rapid spread, coupled with cold hardiness are desired.
‘DALZ 0102’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.